Dragonball XF: The Ultimate Life Form
by PunkX101
Summary: 16 years had passed since the defeat of Majin Buu as Earth had entered its new era of peace. Goku suddenly disappearing without a trace, a new and powerful threat had arrived to destroy the Earth. Can the Earth's heroes manage to protect the Earth this time without Goku?
1. The New Age

**Author: This is a Dragonball Fanfiction.**

 **To clear things up a bit, everything that's happened in Dragonball Z and Dragonball Super are canon towards this fanfiction and needless to say, GT won't be canon.**

 **I own none of the characters in this fanfiction apart from the main antagonist that's my own OC.**

 **This story takes place after the events of Dragonball Z and Dragonball Super and that Goku won't be the main character of the story.**

 **This is my first attempt at writing so please leave me comments about the story and suggestions on how to improve ^.^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The New Age**

 _As the pair continued to soar through the sky, the 10 year old boy had to shield his eyes from the harshness of the wind that brushed against his face. After all, this was the first time he actually experienced flying. He would've never guessed that his first experience of flying would be sitting on the back of a person that had officially declared to become his master recently._

" _Where are we going Mr Goku sir, master?" The boy was the first to awkwardly break the silence between the two. He had been overthinking on how to address the man and came to using all the options available in hopes of showing respect._

" _Hmmm" Goku placed a hand on his chin as he looked at the sky in deep thought. "Ah I know!" The saiyan clicked his fingers in triumph as his face lit up, causing his poor student to jump a bit out of surprise. "I'll take you to Kami's lookout first and have you get to know Dende and the others." Goku spoke in the usual optimistic tone. "Also you can stop being all so formal with me Uub. Just call me Goku." Goku flashed his usual playful smile at his new student as he sped off faster._

" _Y-yes Goku." The young Uub replied a bit awkwardly. It would take some time getting used to his new life with his master. The child had spent his whole life in his village and that was the world he came to know. His eyes would be filled with awe as he gazed upon the glistening skin of the ocean below them. Nature never appeared so beautiful in his life. The moment was then interrupted by a stomach growl that came from Goku._

" _On second thoughts, how about we stop for dinner. I'm starving"_

 _Another stomach growl could be heard, but this time it wasn't from Goku. The master and student then busted out laughing at how comical they found the situation to be._

" _Alright now, hold old on tight!"_

 _Goku then flew off into the distance with a burst of power, much faster than before as he left a trail of his aura. This was the beginning of a new life for Uub._

 _A new life of adventure._

* * *

-Six years later-

An alarm clock would go off at 9am, to which it was then smashed into pieces by a hand that fell on top of it. A teenage girl would pop her head up from her pillow, looking at the mess she had made. Sighing, the teen would then dropped her head lazily back onto her pillow as she closed her eyes.

'Thank goodness it's a Saturday' she thought.

An hour later, Pan would walk out of her room and down the hallway wearing a red Guns N Roses shirt that was clearly too big for her and black cargo pants. She let her hair fall loose onto her shoulders as she approached the balcony.

"Mom I'm going to Grandma's!" She spoke loud enough for her mom to hear as she put on her laced yellow ankle boots.

"Have fun sweetheart. Don't come home too late" Videl replied as she continued to cook in the kitchen.

Pan rolled her eyes as she flew up into the air and then in the direction to her Grandma's house.

'Geez why does she always to treat me like I'm still a kid. I'm 15 damn it! I can take care of myself. Plus, I doubt there's not much things out there that can hurt me anyway'

Chi Chi's house could now be seen as she slowly flew down towards it. Upon a safe landing, Pan walked up to the front door and opened it with the spare key hidden under the rug.

"It's me Grandma" Pan spoke loud enough for Chi Chi to hear, who of which was washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Pan! You want me to cook you breakfast?" Chi Chi responded in a cheerful tone, happy that her granddaughter came to visit her. She had gone back to her old hair style of having a fringe on her forehead, but her hair had a mixture of grey and black hairs. Her face had developed wrinkles but most would say that she looked good for her age.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Pan made her way into the kitchen as she sat down by the table, watching her grandmother continue her house duties. She looked around to see that someone was missing. "Where's Uub?"

"He said he's going to train somewhere in the mountains. Were you supposed to go with him?"

"You know I don't train anymore Grandma." Pan reminded her as she smiled.

"Oh yes, silly me! Grandma's getting old these days" Chi Chi replied with an optimistic tone as she laughed a bit.

Ever since Goku took in Uub as his student, the saiyan decided that it would be more convenient for his student to stay at his for the time being. This allowed Pan to train with him and her Grandpa easily since they lived so close.

Despite Goku's sudden disappearance, Uub continued to live here from time to time and treated it like his second home. Maybe it was perhaps to not have Chi Chi feel lonely all the time since both her sons have moved out. Or maybe he still hopes that one day his master would return. Only Uub himself would know.

Nevertheless, his disappearance affected everyone.

Everyone was at first in shock at how sudden his departure was and even Vegeta lost his drive to train. They've all eventually managed to come to terms with it, as it was not the first time Goku had to leave them. They had learned to move cope with it.

However, Uub was the only one still affected by his master's disappearance. Throughout his childhood he had never had a father figure and had finally found one in Goku. The loss of this father figure was traumatic for him to say the least.

Pan continued to stare at her grandmother. From all the stories of the adventures that Goku and others had, the one that amazed her the most was Chi Chi. Hearing about the women going through so much, such as the death of her husband twice, her first born kidnapped and raising her second child alone. And now Goku had suddenly disappeared.

Despite all of this, she still manages to maintain her composure and continue to be a loving wife and mother. Never had Pan seen such a strong woman before.

Suddenly, a notification alert sounded off on Pan's phone as she took it out and looked at it.

"I gotta go Grandma" Pan got up and tucked in her seat.

"So soon? But you just got here" Chi Chi turned off the tap as she turned around to face her granddaughter.

"I just remembered that I'm supposed to meet Bra today" Pan started running towards the foor.

"Oh, alright then. Have fun sweetie!" Chi Chi shouted out as she heard the door close.

Now that she was alone again, Chi Chi sighed as she walked over to the living room and sat down on the sofa. On the coffee table in front of her, she saw a framed picture of the day she got married to Goku. Bringing a warm smile to her face, she leaned forward to grab the picture to look at it more closely as she began reminiscing memories of when she was young.

* * *

Somewhere in central city outside of a bank, a masked gunman held a women hostage as the police surrounded him. With nowhere to go, the gunman hesitantly backed away with his hostage that he used as a shield. Knowing that the chance of him escaping was little, he started to visibly sweat as his eyes were moving rapidly.

"S-stay away or I'll spill her brains all over the floor!" he pressed the gun against the side of the women's head. The woman was visibly shocked as she began breathing heavily.

Krillin, who was now chief inspector, was telling the rest of his men to stand down as he took a megaphone and placed it on his mouth, intending to see if he can talk the gunman out of this. He had regrown his spiky hair and moustache, both of which were starting to turn grey as he was wearing a suit and tie with a cream coloured trench coat.

"Sir, you don't have to do this." Krillin's voice was sounded loudly through the megaphone

"Let me go with my bag of money and I'll let her go!" The gunman demanded, now slowly gaining confidence.

Krilling placed down the megaphone as he shook his head on his hand.

'I guess I'll have to take him out with force' Krillin sighed. He was about to charge his ki until a voice interrupted his concentration.

"Hey look! It's Saiyaman!"

A man in a green costume and helmet that covered the top half of his face was seen in the air between the police and the gunman. Saiyaman began floating down towards the floor, arms crossed as his red cape flowed elegantly with the wind. As his foot touched the floor gently, the superhero took a step forward only to stop as the gunman appeared agitated and pressed the gun harder against the hostage's head, causing tears to start up in the terrified woman's eyes.

"Stay back or I'll slaughter her like an animal!" The gunman stared to visibly shake as his confidence was slowly declining.

Saiyaman paid no attention to the gunman as he looked towards the scared woman.

"Close your eyes and it will all be over in a second." The superhero spoke as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"What?" The gunman responded in confusion as his face was scrunched up.

Completely placing all her faith and trust into the man, she then shut her eyes tight as she heard a thud that made her whimper a bit. She noticed that she couldn't feel the gunman's grip anymore as her eyes were opening slowly. At first, she saw the astonished faces of the police and noticed that they were staring in amazement behind her.

Once she turned around, her eyes became wide with shock as she saw the gunman on the floor unconscious, Saiyaman standing strong and a dent on a wall behind them. She had heard stories about how The Great Saiyaman saves lives but to experience this first hand was a remarkable feeling.

"I'll leave the rest up to you boys." The superhero saluted to the police as he began to float into the air. Once high enough, he then flew off into the distance, breaking the sound barrier and creating a sonic boom

As they arrested the gunman and comforted the woman, Krillin couldn't help but smile as he looked up at the sky, in the direction where Saiyaman flew off in.

"Thanks Goten."

* * *

Somewhere deep in space, a circular ship was travelling in a direction at fast speed.

Inside the pilot seat was only one person. The pilot pressed a button which bought up a hologram of two objects. A voice recording was also played.

"Find him at all costs." The voice of the recording was a deep male voice that sounded somewhat ancient.

On the hologram, it showed a full 3D image of Goku and the planet Earth.


	2. The New Age Part 2

**Chapter 2: The New Age part 2**

" _And that Uub, is a technique called the Kamehameha wave. It was taught to me by master Roshi and it helped me out in a lot of sticky situations too!"_

 _Uub, who was now wearing a blue training gi, stared at the object Goku fired at as his eye started to twitch a bit. The young boy had learned a lot since the first time he met Goku. His body was more muscularly developed than before as he learned the basics of hand to hand combat techniques. Everything he was taught up till this point pales in comparison of shooting a beam from his hands._

" _Goku… I don't think I'm ready enough for something like that"_

" _Oh course you are silly. You're more than ready for this!" Goku exclaimed happily in his normal optimistic tone._

 _His student simply laughed a bit awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "How am I supposed to do that?"_

" _I'll teach you" Goku sat down on the floor, crossed legged to which Uub imitated his master and done the same, paying attention to every word he has to say. "You see, every living creature has energy within them. It's the source of all life around us. It's what powers the trees and animals. To us, we call this energy ki. Some people have more ki than others, which allows them to do things like fly and shoot energy blasts from their hands."_

 _Uub would simply nod as he continued to pay close attention, staring at his master with great curiosity._

" _To perform the Kamehameha wave, you gotta focus the energy into your stomach. Once you feel that burning sensation, you have to shift some of it onto your hands and just force it out."_

" _You make it sound like it's easy" Uub sighed as he looked down a bit._

 _Goku placed a hand on his students shoulder to reassure him. "While it's true some people may find it harder than others, but I'd know you'd be able to do it with ease. You just gotta try, that's all." His master spoke in his usual upbeat tone._

" _Why do you think I'll be able to do it with ease?" Uub quirked an eye brow._

" _Oh don't worry about it. I just know" Goku grinned childishly, which confused Uub even more. It was as if he knew something that Uub did not._

" _Hmmm…alright then. I'll give it a go"_

 _Uub brushed off his confusion as he stood up. He walked over to the spot where he was supposed to perform the technique, with Goku observing right behind him. Using all of his concentration, Uub followed Goku's instructions._

 _The young teen closes his eyes as he stood in an upright posture. He relaxed all of his muscles as he began to draw in more power, unknowingly causing his bright blue aura to ignite around him as his ki was charging._

 _Goku smirked at his student as he felt the awesome power of Uub rising, the very same power as the certain opponent he fought many years ago. It was the defining moment for Goku that he knew that Uub will be suitable to become Earth's guardian._

 _As Uub felt that enough power had been bought out, he opened his eyes as he placed his hands together._

" _Kamehameha!"_

* * *

In a university lecture room, the seats were filled with students paying attention to their new professor who was giving his first ever lecture. As the professor continued his own lecture, some of the students were paying attention, jotting down notes as they listened.

However, a small portion of boys were visibly not paying attention as some were either day dreaming or going on their phones while a small portion of girls were staring at the lecturer, seemingly love-struck as the professor's words were being drowned out.

"Any questions?" The professor completed his lecture as he leaned forward on the desk, looking at his new students.

The lecturer looked reasonably young for his age of 38. He wore clothing that was to be expected of a university lecturer as he had black spiky hair and wore glasses. Gohan had managed to finally gain a job as a university teacher after years of hard work, most of which were enforced by his mother.

The sound of the bell resonated in the room as Gohan looked at his watch before addressing his students. "Alright, class dismissed."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, the half saiyan was glad that his first day on the job went much better than expected as he watched his students leave the huge lecture room. His brief break was cut short as it was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

Looking at the caller ID, Gohan couldn't help but smile like a teenager as he answered the phone.

"Hey" He spoke softly to his wife, Videl.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your first day?"

"It went better than I hoped it would be. Two students failed to show up today though."

Videl would chuckle a bit over the phone. "We both know why one of them didn't show up today."

Gohan would return the laugh. "Yeah, ever since I've passed the mantle of Saiyaman to Goten, he's been very busy these days."

"Oh yeah, did you see the news? Goten's all over it now. 'The Great Saiyaman saves the day once again' is what they call it this time."

Gohan let out a small chuckle as he had a prideful smile on his face. He was proud of his younger brother, happy that he's willing to carry on his legacy as the Saiyaman and continue to preserve justice.

A knock can be heard on the door as the new professor looked towards it to see his boss, the headmaster enter the room.

"Gotta go Videl, duty calls."

"Alright Gohan. Love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

In the top floor of the Capsule Corporation, a young purpled haired man sat at the head of the table as he was joined by his colleagues and other businessman by the side. Trunks was in an important meeting that can potentially make Capsule Corp even bigger than it already is. All he has to do is play his cards right and everything else should fall into place.

After the meeting was over, the half saiyan exited the room and headed straight towards his personal office. Trunks had been given the role of COO by his mother only a couple of months ago and he was able to adapt to his new job rather quickly.

As the COO entered his office, his personal secretary followed him from behind, carrying a large stack of folders in her hands. He sat down on his chair as he watched her place the whole pile on the desk in front of him.

"W-what is that?" Trunks asked, looking bewildered by its sheer number.

"Oh, just a couple of things you gotta sign Mr Briefs. That includes taxes, stockholders, stock sharers…"

The words were slowly drowned away as Trunks was intimidated by the amount of work set out for him

"…And that's about it. Now if you need anything, just give me a call" His secretary gave him a smile as she walked over towards the door.

"B-but but" The half saiyan tried to call out, but was too late as she had already closed the door upon her exit.

Sighing deeply, Trunks leaned forwards as he pinched the bridge of his nose. With stress slowly building up, he took the remote and switched on the inbuilt T.V that was on his wall as he flicked through the channel. He stopped on a news channel as the image of Saiyaman on the top right corner caught his attention.

"And on other news, The Great Saiyaman saves the day once again as he apprehended a bank robber taking a hostage…"

"Good for you Goten, glad you're having fun out there" Trunks spoke with pride for his best friend. "Well more fun than me at least" He took a glance at the pile of paperwork set out for him as he let out a forced chuckle.

His work phone rang loudly, causing the half saiyan to be startled a bit as he rushed to answer it.

"Sir, you have a visitor from the advocate of Red Ribbon Army."

Trunks sighed openly as he paused for a second.

"Alright send him up." Trunks replied unenthusiastically.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

In the gravity room of the Briefs house, a certain saiyan Prince can be seen in the air, avoiding the blasts from the numerous droids that surrounded the area. The machine in the middle read that it was 150 times normal gravity as Vegeta can be seen visibly struggling.

The saiyan had started to approach the end of his long period of retaining his youth.

He was getting old.

Vegeta still maintained the mass and ripped details of his muscles, but his stamina had started to diminish slowly. His hair started to have a mixture of grey hairs as he grew out a beard that resembled closely with his father, King Vegeta.

The prince continued to manoeuvre excellently around the blasts with ease until he came to a sudden halt. He was struggling to catch his breath as a blast had collided with his muscular back, causing him to grunt as he hit the floor with a loud thud.

The situation felt like déjà vu to the saiyan as he knew he had been in this position before, but he never had felt this tired. As Vegeta struggled to push himself up from the ground, under the sheer weight of 150 times normal gravity, the saiyan looked up to see a droid position itself right in front of Vegeta, readying to blast his face.

With figuratively no energy left in him to use, the saiyan readied himself to anticipate the pain in his face as he closed his eyes, waiting for the blast to hit him. To his surprise, he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, Vegeta watched the droid as it flew away and felt the atmosphere of the room become lighter than before as the gravity returned.

Standing up with ease this time, the saiyan prince glanced over to the machine to see that the timer was up. Scoffing at how convenient it was, Vegeta wiped off the sweat with his towel as he got dressed in his usual saiyan attire.

In truth, Vegeta was angry with himself. Throughout his life, he was so used to seeing himself progressing through training, getting stronger and stronger by the minute. He knew that a saiyan wouldn't be able to retain their youth forever, but the concept him getting old terrified him. He had begun to notice the changes in his hair and power in the past years now. Normally he wouldn't struggle with the training in 150 times normal gravity, but he barely managed to complete it today. Seeing himself grow weaker and weaker infuriated him.

He has to be the strongest.

He has to be the best.

However, with the disappearance of his long term rival and friend, Goku, the passion of his training had somewhat started to diminished. He was now training solely because his saiyan blood compelled him to.

Vegeta entered the empty bedroom that he shares with Bulma as he walked over to the balcony. Looking up to the sky, the saiyan's face maintained its usual expression of being stoic, but his eyes showed a hint of sorrow in them.

"Where are you Kakarot?"

* * *

Somewhere in space, a circular spaceship was flying through at fast speeds, now entering the solar system. As it quickly brushed past the desolate planets with haste, the Earth can be visibly seen to one's eye as it started to go near and near.

In the pilot seat, a man's mouth could be seen as a smirk slowly formed on it.


End file.
